


【胜出】Echo（番外）

by murphy_lily



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphy_lily/pseuds/murphy_lily
Summary: *这里是芋圆鱼u，还请多多关照*没有看过前文的最好看一下，这样剧情比较连通~~*第一次开车，婴儿车本车





	【胜出】Echo（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> *这里是芋圆鱼u，还请多多关照  
*没有看过前文的最好看一下，这样剧情比较连通~~  
*第一次开车，婴儿车本车

绿谷感受着爆豪的鼻息，随着爆豪越来越靠近的嘴唇，绿谷出久突然想起引子还在家，急忙捂住了爆豪的嘴。

“你他妈...”爆豪用猩红的双眼瞪着绿谷。

绿谷抱歉地低下了头“啊...妈妈还在家...要不小胜今天就回去休息吧”

爆豪看着身下眨着眼睛一脸无害的折耳兔久，眼神里全是无害的眼神，爆豪冷哼了一声，凝视着绿谷，就像一头野兽即将要对自己捕食猎物的观察，一旦确认目标后之后，猎物只有束手就擒。

“好啊，今天在你家休息。”一把横抱起绿谷出久径直走向他的房间。绿谷不得不抱住爆豪的脖子以免自己掉下去，将自己的头埋在爆豪的脖子里，静静嗅着只属于绿谷出久自己一个人的味道。

“啪”一声，打开了电灯。琳琅满目的欧尔麦特周边挤满了这个小小的房间，“操”爆豪感觉自己接下来的行为会被一大群欧尔麦特的目光所凝视着，索性关掉了门和电灯。直接把绿谷放下了靠在门上，接下来就是一个缠绵悱恻的吻。

在狭小黑暗的房间中，突然失去光源的绿谷感到一片黑暗，只有紧紧靠着面前的这个男人，爆豪双手和绿谷合十靠在墙上，霸道绵长的吻让绿谷莫名心情感到愉悦。爆豪也像进食的狼一般，舔了舔绿谷微带一点甜味的嘴唇，但这样的温柔并没有持续多久，直接用舌头撬开绿谷的嘴，还没有接过吻的绿谷对这种陌生的触感感到害怕，他想避开，但是越反抗爆豪的兴趣就越浓厚。爆豪侧过头一只手按着绿谷的脑袋逼着向自己的方向靠近，绿谷逐渐变得乖顺，一两次嘴唇离开后扯出的银丝在黑暗中却显得尤其耀眼。

“唔...”绿谷的思考快要停止，他被吻的差点窒息，伸手轻轻推开了准备解开自己上衣的爆豪。绯红的双脸上的几颗小雀斑在爆豪此时看来也是调情的代表，玛瑙绿的大眼睛被蒙上了一层水汽，似乎在嗔怪刚刚爆豪的粗鲁行为。

太喜欢了。

爆豪现在只觉得浑身燥热，想要快点吃掉他面前的这个让无数人看了垂涎欲滴的兔子，亲吻他，占有他，标记他。绿谷出久的一切都只能是爆豪胜己一个人的。

如雨滴般落下的吻落在绿谷的身体各处，绿谷试图阻止在自己身下的猛兽“唔...小...小胜明天还要上学呢”可想不到的是爆豪加快了自己啃咬的动作，骑在绿谷身上，下面的双手捻搓着绿谷的两点“好啊，这样全校都知道你是老子的人了。”

随着绿谷出久胸前两点的敏感程度逐渐加深，胸口开始上下起伏，此时的爆豪将自己温热的口腔包含住绿谷身上的红豆，全新的刺激让绿谷慢慢呜咽出声，酥麻的感觉贯彻到全身，连脚趾也舒服的蜷缩起来。爆豪空下一只手去摸绿谷快要湿透的裆部

“废久就是废久，这样的刺激你就湿了...那这样呢”爆豪说完，将绿谷的内裤褪到小腿之间，一只手上下撸动绿谷已经勃起的阴茎，极致的快感快要让绿谷喘不过气，快感又再一次像蚂蚁一样刺入他的皮肤攀爬至身上的每处肌肤。

“啊...呜呜......小胜...要...要去了”绿谷闭着眼睛喘气到。

一股白浊从顺着缝隙流了下去，绿谷此时的身上被汗液浸透，额前的碎发也因汗水而黏在在脸上，雀斑上的红晕让爆豪觉得

绿谷出久真是个尤物。

想着，一边将手深入两股之间。

“唔...！小胜！那里不可以！！”绿谷出久感到自己的下身被从未有过的开拓着，有了精液的润滑作用使爆豪的手指能更加顺畅的进入私处。

绿谷的耳朵红极了，像伊甸园中亚当夏娃所久久驻足的禁果，让爆豪胜己疯狂的毒药。爆豪一圈一圈舔砥绿谷的耳框，并在绿谷耳垂的地方狠狠咬下一口爆豪的恶趣味才算刚刚开始，他舔着绿谷的耳朵，模仿着手指抽插的频率。此时的全身酥痒不已而是不是下面抽插的水声又让绿谷不得不迷醉在其中。

“绿谷，你回来了吗”引子的声音从外面传来。

绿谷的欢愉化作冷汗，身体开始害怕地颤抖，想要起身却又被爆豪骑在身上动弹不得，绿谷只好一边捂住嘴，满眼泪珠地看着爆豪。

“绿谷？绿谷有什么事吗”

绿谷此时的心怦怦直跳，心脏的沉重敲击使他将在黑夜中窒息，爆豪也识趣地减小了抽插的声音，但却把容量变成了两根手指。

绿谷瞪大了眼睛，被疼出的生理泪水却又要被硬生生憋回去，爆豪伏下身，轻轻亲吻了绿谷眼角的泪水，咬着耳朵说“快说吧”。

绿谷终于颤抖着声线，略带着哭腔说“妈...妈妈我很好啦，你不...不用担心啦”

熟知绿谷一切的引子发现了异常，握住门把手准备开门闯入时

“阿姨，绿谷回来的时候扭伤了脚，我在帮他涂药呢”爆豪笑着，像什么也没发生过一样对门外担忧的引子说。

“绿谷很害怕，我现在在陪他睡觉呢”

听到爆豪的声音后引子放下了心，“吓死我了，我以为有强盗威胁我们出久呢，爆豪那就拜托你好好照顾绿谷咯。”

“放心，我一定会好、好、照、顾的”爆豪加重了尾音，听着愈走愈远的脚步声，绿谷出久提着的心终于掉下了。爆豪加快了手上抽插的频率，由于刚刚的一直开拓，现在已经能放下三指手指了，爆豪在绿谷的穴内搅动，突然蹭到了一个柔软的小凸起，绿谷像是触电般动了一下，爆豪知道，他找到绿谷的g点了。

黏腻的水声在屋内此起彼伏，爆豪已经忍受不了了，肿胀的性器让他发疼，绿谷出久一个人瘫在那爽了，让他一个人受苦，这算什么？

爆豪脱下裤子，随意的帮自己撸了两下便直挺挺地进入了紧致的小腹。虽然说绿谷早就知道爆豪的下面大的惊人，但这一次自己是真真切切地看到了那吓人的尺寸，刚想说不，下身却被突如其来的填满，爆豪托着绿谷出久的腰，将自己的性器在绿谷体内来回顶弄，当绿谷以为这一次已经是他的极致时但下一秒爆豪又会开拓更深的地方，每次摩擦他的g点时绿谷总会舒服的叫出声，甚至主动抬头向爆豪索吻，气氛被情色所掩盖，爆豪的快速搅动让绿谷又将抵达舒适的巅峰，但就在此时爆豪停了下来。

“想要吗”磁性的声音夺取着他每一寸魂魄。

绿谷不满地抓挠在身下的手，抽泣着说

“小胜...继续...呜呜继续”欲求不满的表情让爆豪又胀大了几分

“求我。”

绿谷不满地自己动了动，发现还是没有爆豪自己动更有快感后

“小胜，操我”

爆豪啧了一声，加快了自己的抽插，重回快感巅峰的绿谷嘟囔着

“小胜的好大...好喜欢...”说完后无力地向前倾去，爆豪加快了自己抽插的速度，从缝隙中溢出来的白浊示意着身下的人快要来到又一次高潮。

“啊啊......！”绿谷出久再一次高潮了，小绿谷颤颤巍巍地吐露出一点精液，表示自己已经被完全榨干，无力地瘫软了下去。

爆豪把绿谷出久翻了个面

“废久，帮我口”

绿谷本就累的喘气，还有什么力气去思考其他的，想也不想就一口含了上去“小心点，别咬老子”爆豪的声音在耳边回荡，凸起的青筋让绿谷知道了身前的这个男人是有多么健壮，绿谷出久的小口只能含住前面的一点点，后面的只有自己手帮他解决。爆豪舒服的闭上了眼睛，很享受被温润口腔包围的快感，不由得在嘴里抽插了几下，而有时碰到了喉咙让绿谷产生了反胃的感觉，只有尽力的收缩着喉咙，达到爆豪的深喉效果。

终于爆豪抽插了几下叫了几声后，腥味从绿谷的嘴里蔓延开来，不得不将爆豪的精液包在嘴里，刚下起身吐掉，爆豪捂住了绿谷的嘴

“给老子吞下去”

绿谷委屈巴巴的一闭眼将嘴里的东西都如数吞了进去，绿谷哽咽地咳了几下，爆豪也靠近他身边拍了拍他的背

“废久，老子的牛奶好喝吗”

帮绿谷清理完身体后，爆豪抱着身下这个满是红痕的出久带回卧室，绿谷由于太累，很快就睡着了，睡着之前搂着爆豪的脖子，喃喃说

“小胜...今天在游乐场你知道我为什么不生你气了嘛”浓浓的少年音撒娇似的抽了几下鼻子

“为什么”爆豪转过头，饶有兴趣的用一只手撑着头对绿谷说

绿谷用他那刚刚洗完的蓬松绿发蹭了蹭爆豪的胸口

“因为...因为那个小女孩说桔梗花的花语是...”绿谷还未说完，已经被睡意打败。

爆豪也躺了下来，亲了一下绿谷的嘴唇。

“永恒的爱”爆豪说。

-END-


End file.
